Field
by Hanson Phreek
Summary: The Gryffindor Quidditch team celebrates after winning the Quidditch Cup.


Title: Field

Author: Hanson Phreek

Feedback: Mwahahahaha…

Character(s): Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Katie Bell, and Angelina Johnson

Word Count: 837

Rating: G

Genre: General

Summary: The Gryffindor Quidditch Team celebrates after winning the Quidditch Cup.

Notes: I'm officially making stuff up now. I'm mixing years and all sorts of crazy things. It'll be fun. For 50passages prompt #34: We are going now to a secret place we have, somewhat less than ten miles from here.

Special Thanks: Roy Rogers for their Milk Shakes

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story

The Gryffindor Common Room was insanity. The Gryffindor Quidditch team had won the Quidditch Cup earlier that day by beating Slytherin 320 to 290. There was loud music and shouting. The members of the Quidditch team were being congratulated, even after over four hours, by everyone they came in contact with.

Noise makers were constantly going off and you couldn't even hear the person standing next to you if they were yelling. The Hogwarts professors were going to let this go on for only so long but the Gryffindors didn't care. They had won the Quidditch Cup; nothing mattered but that at the moment.

Another hour passed before Professor McGonagall broke the party up. Slowly the students trickled out of the Common Room and up to their dorms. Fred and George gathered up the rest of the Quidditch team and huddled with them in the corner. "We are going now to a secret place we have, somewhat less than ten miles from here," Fred said.

"Get your cloaks and brooms and meet us down here in one hour," George continued.

The rest of the team looked at the twins with intrigued looks and nodded. They broke apart and headed to their separate dorms. Ron and Harry left the rest of the boys and the moment they entered their dorm they were hit with noise makers, sparks and confetti by their roommates.

"Congratulations!" Seamus shouted, setting off some sparks with his wand and patting Ron on the back.

"Congrats!" Dean laughed, setting off more noisemakers.

Neville set off more red and gold sparks and everyone laughed some more. The group carried on for a while longer until Harry yawned. "Well, I'm going to hit the sack now. You know, long day and all," He said.

"Yeah, me too," Ron agreed, trying to fake a yawn.

The other boys in the room gave their two friends suspicious looks but didn't press the matter. They all changed into their night clothes and crawled into their beds.

Approximately twenty minutes later Ron poked his head out of the curtain that surrounded his bed. "Psst…Harry?" He whispered.

"Yeah?" Harry answered

"Can we go now?"

"Yeah. Just be extra quiet."

The two teens silently got out of their beds and got redressed. They grabbed their cloaks and brooms and exited their dorm room. On the way out, Ron thought he saw Seamus wave to him.

They made their way to the Common Room in silence and ran into Angelina on the way. "Any trouble getting out?" She whispered. Harry and Ron shook their heads as the entered the deserted Common Room

"Guess we're early," Ron said as Harry and Angelina sat in front of the fireplace. A small fire blazed and Ron watched as a house elf tended it. He took a seat in a fluffy arm chair as Ginny and Katie entered the Room. The two girls joined their teammates in front of the fireplace without saying a thing.

The five Hogwarts pupils sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity before someone finally spoke. "What is keeping those two?" Katie asked.

"Knowing them it's bad," Ginny replied.

"Finally," Ron sighed. The rest of the group turned and watched as the portrait swung completely out of the way and Fred and George stepped through the opening.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" George asked.

"Let's go!" The twins said in unison.

Their teammates rolled their eyes and stood up. They followed the two redheads out of the portrait hole and down flight after flight of stairs.

"Where is everyone? Normally there are teachers everywhere after the Quidditch Cup is awarded," Angelina pondered out loud.

Everyone stared expectantly at the twins, but they stayed silent. "Come on guys, what's going on?" Ron asked.

"We're celebrating, that's what!" they replied.

"Something here is suspicious," Harry stated as they exited Hogwarts.

Once they were all out in the open air the twins mounted their broomsticks and took off. The other five teens followed suit and soon the air over Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was filled with the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Fred and George led the pack of students over the Forbidden Forest and over village after village. After about ten minutes they started to descend and soon they landed in a small field surrounded by trees. Along the edge of the trees were lanterns to provide light and various tables laden with food and drink.

"We figured you all could use a break from the house, so we set this up," Fred explained.

"We can stay out all night. It's been approved by Dumbledore himself," George continued.

"How did you guys find this place?" Katie asked.

"We fly out here all the time when we're trying to hide from teachers," George admitted.

Ginny rolled her eyes at her older brothers. Ron and Harry headed over to the table covered in food.

"Eat, drink, have fun. Enjoy the quiet. You won't get much of it for the next few days," Fred told them.


End file.
